


Hashirama's darkest secret

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Choking, Dubious Content, M/M, NSFW, Triggers, Violence, dark!hashi, dubcon, mindgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara wanted to see Hashirama’s darkest side and he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashirama's darkest secret

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in Russian by Shadow368 : [Hashirama's darkest secret](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4100567)

There was something bothering Madara. Something so … rotten he wanted, he needed to know and it was about Hashirama.

Madara had known his friend for years now, even if for a time, they had been enemies again. He knew Hashirama so well that he could predict the other’s behavior in each and every situation. It was like an instinct, and it had been useful in the past. Oh, it wasn’t hard to predict Hashirama’s reactions, sometimes that idiot was careless and he needed to learn not to trust everybody, but Madara couldn’t blame him. He was too kind, and that was all.

Or, more precisely, that was what people thought about Hashirama, but not him. For the simple reason that Hashirama was a clan leader and he was too.

Leading an army to battle wasn’t an easy job. You had to be careful, to make men sometimes older than yourself obey your each and every orders, to ensure the plan would go your way. Shinobis weren’t stupid, far from it, but as a clan leader, it was your job to think more. To become a clan leader, you had to be stronger, yes, but just as intelligent and, sometimes .. well .. merciless.

When people looked at Madara Uchiha, they surely couldn’t ignore that fact. Even without his dark clothes and cold gaze, he’d look just as terrifying and the villagers were kind of scared of him. They always wondered what he was hiding, what he was planning, to destroy the village, or the Senju? It was hard to believe that he actually accepted the alliance without resisting. Only a few people were witnesses of the events of that day, when he finally was taken down to the ground, when Hashirama Senju had been able to talk him into peace, but none of them had the guts to talk about it.

What they were ignoring was the fact that Hashirama Senju wasn’t as gentle and kind as he might look and it was pissing Madara off. How could they be so blind when it came to that idiot ? Yes, Hashirama was always smiling and looking so lame in his clothes that they might make fun of him. He could hear them, sometimes, saying how graceful and friendly that stupid man was and Madara couldn’t bear how foolish they were.

If only they could see him with his eyes.

Because Madara knew. Even if he never saw it before, even if Hashirama always had been so friendly, so gentle, even with him, the Senju couldn’t hide it from him. Because they had a similar past, because they came from the same dark age, and they had walked on the same path for enough time. There was this darkness in his heart, andin Hashirama’s as well.

Now, why was he so .. curious about it ? For the sole reason that Hashirama always had been kind with him. Since they first met and even when they had to fight during those never-ending battles, Hashirama never showed how cruel he might be, but Madara wasn’t stupid. He heard stories about it, about how Hashirama could kill and not even blink when blood was spurting around him and Madara needed to know. He needed to see Hashirama in such a state.

He didn’t care if people continued to turn a blind eye on the other’s behavior, accepting him to be that idiot they worshipped so much, he didn’t even care if he might lose Hashirama as a friend. They could become something else and he wouldn’t mind. Madara couldn’t just push away this desire coming from his cruel mind and he was ready to do whatever was needed to make the other snap. Even the cruellest things.

He had a plan. Madara always had a plan, for every one of his steps and if he followed it to the letter, he knew the other would thrash around, and try to escape and maybe even more, but he didn’t care about it. It was something he wanted to know for a long time now, to see the darkest side of Hashirama, and he’d pay any price for it.

His plan had been set into motion two weeks ago. Before anything else, Madara wanted to destabilize Hashirama, even by the slightest, by behaving out of character. Maybe he had done too much, because Hashirama asked him if he was sick or something, but during the whole week, Madara made sure to smile each time the Senju was looking at him. Well, not smile like only Hashirama could smile, but it wasn’t his usual smirk either. It was what could look like a genuine smile. He trained hard before he was able to master it and it hadn’t been easy. He had to make sure his face wasn’t going to show his cruel intention, to relax his muscles. It felt so foreign when he knew it had never been so hard as a child. But then again, life happened and he changed, just like Hashirama.

First, Hashirama seemed happy to see him smile. Madara could see the other smile back, he could almost feel his happiness and oh, how he could laugh about it. That idiot was falling right into his trap and it was going to be easier than he ever planned but he couldn’t rush it just yet. It was a delicate matter, that needed time and lots of tact. Only him could do something like that, he knew well and the second week of preparation made things even more exciting.

After a week of smiling, Madara went for a “I’ll glare at you every time you look at me” approach. This part wasn’t as hard as the first one but Madara had just as much fun with it. He could already tell how confused the other was. Hashirama couldn’t understand why his friend was being so cold, when, the week before, he thought Madara was finally getting used to Konoha and the peace. All he wanted was to see his friend smile and now, he looked like he was about to declare war on the other countries.

And, Hashirama couldn’t help but wonder what he did wrong. Was it because he asked the other if he was sick ? Or did he say something wrong ? Something inappropriate ? He knew well that Madara wasn’t as easy going as he was. Maybe it was because people didn’t seem to believe that he was the one who named the village ?

During that week, Madara couldn’t help but notice the changes in his friend’s behavior. He was tired, so tired that he couldn’t stop yawning, during the official meetings.He had dark circles under his eyes now and he always seemed lost in thoughts. But it was great for Madara’s plan, it was the perfect development and the more tired Hashirama would be, the better. Because a tired mind couldn’t fight back ..

Today Madara should have been with his friend, meeting some important person, but he didn’t move from his house. It wasn’t for nothing that he chose this precise day for the pieces of his plan to finally fall into place. The meeting had been planned weeks ago, and Hashirama couldn’t stop repeating how important it was for the village’s sake. Something about the village’s security, he said and Hashirama insisted that he should be present too, that, as a founder, he had to make sure their citizens were safe and Madara somehow cared about the village. But if he wanted to trigger a strong reaction from the other, he had to piss him off.

This was the perfect occasion and he waited, longer and longer, until Hashirama finally knocked on his door. The excitement was burning in his veins and Madara could barely breathe. He had waited for this moment to come for so long, the day Hashirama would finally show his darkest side to him and if he had known he’d have to give it a push, to finally see it, he would have done it sooner. Madara couldn’t be more happy that tonight.

He only hoped the other was going to resist, to struggle, before finally giving up ..

As slowly as possible, as he was trembling from the excitement, Madara moved to the door, opened it, and kept an emotionless expression when he looked up at Hashirama, whom seemed .. out of control.

How dare his friend abandon him !? How could he forget about this meeting ? It had been so important for the village’s sake and that fucker didn’t even show up ! And by the way his eyes were gleaming, Madara didn’t forget about the rendezvous. He was going to kill him, simple as that. Hashirama couldn’t forgive him something like that !

“Madara ..” he growled, and the Uchiha couldn’t help but notice how the other was trying to resist but it wasn’t enough yet. “Where have you been ?”

Before anything else, Madara made Hashirama enter the house. The other wouldn’t dare to lose it if he knew someone other than him could watch, and only there he’d be able to strike him down ..

“You seem kind of .. agitated…” He commented, glancing at the other who seemed to be fuming. “A cup of tea would ..” But Hashirama wasn’t going to let him toy with him.

“I don’t want your damn cup of tea.” he growled, through his gritted teeth and Madara chuckled. That was a good start but it wasn’t enough yet. He had to poke the sleeping demon with a stick to wake it up.

“Ah, wait, water is boiling, I’ll be back ..” he said, heading to the kitchen but Hashirama didn’t let him. Instead, he grabbed his haori, forcing him to step back with his pure strength and made the other man face him, as easily as if Madara was a rag doll.

“You listen to me now. I don’t know what you’re planning and I don’t care. But because of you, we lost possible allies and I can’t forgive you ..” he spat, his fingers slowly tightening on his clothes and Madara smirked.

“Ah, you’re right ..” he nodded. “You have no idea what I’m planning. But it’s not as we needed them. They’re just weaklings. I alone could crush them with my eyes closed ..”

Would they count as collateral victims of his plan ? Madara wondered as he watched Hashirama’s reaction. Well, maybe .. But really, he couldn’t think straight right now, when Hashirama seemed to fall deeper into his trap.

“You sick bastard” the Senju whispered as he was trying not to hit him, to wipe that smirk off his face. “Don’t you care about our dream ? About Konoha and our citizens and ..”

But Madara interrupter the other. “I don’t.” he murmured, his words like poison to fill Hashirama’s mind with dark thoughts.

“But I do care. I care about them. And I want our village to become stronger. I want to find allies and …” Hashirama said, despair making his voice tremble.

Oh, the struggle was beginning and Madara could see it well. Hashirama was actually dancing between two reaction. Either he would leave only to come back tomorrow, thinking that it was best to let the tension cool down and avoid unnecessary shouting, or he’d say exactly what was on his mind and it wasn’t going to be really gentle. And the Uchiha was going to help him a bit yo choose.

“You were my best friend Madara ! All I wanted was to finally see you smile and ..” the Senju exclaimed and Madara chuckled, shaking his head.

“How delusional of you ..” he commented, lifting his hand to reach Hashirama’s cheek. “You really thought I was your friend, didn’t you ? That I’d trust you just because you were about to cut through your belly ? Think again, Hashirama ..”

There was a silence, but it was the calm before the storm. Hashirama’s brain was trying to process the information and it was taking him longer than it should. Madara couldn’t help but smile. He knew it was the final blow, that it was more than enough to see the other snap and he was waiting impatiently for Hashirama’s reaction. He was nearly trembling from the excitement, eyes wide and a cruel smile dancing on his lips. He didn’t care anymore about his facade, about the role he was playing. He wanted to see Hashirama explode.

And it happened, just as he had planned. He didn’t even try to avoid the hit, Hashirama’s fist crashing directly into his cheek, and Madara looked back at the other, chuckling. “Your best friend, huh ?” he laughed, teasing as he knew that from now on the anger would need to be fueled. “I’m glad I’m not more than that ..” And a second hit made him fall on his side.

Madara was able to stop the fall before he was on the ground and he looked up at the other, spitting the blood pooling in his mouth. He never saw Hashirama in such a state but it was more than he could have ever wished for. The Senju was breathing hard, glaring down at him; there was no more kindness in his eyes, no more care. He was like an animal, ready to attack again if he only opened his mouth and Madara couldn’t help it.

“Come on, Hashi, you can do better than that ..” he whispered, and Hashirama joined his hands in front of his face, muttering a word Madara had wanted to hear from the beginning.

“Mokuton …”

A shiver ran up Madara’s spine as vines entwined themselves around his wrists and ankles, pinning him against a wall, and Hashirama grabbed his hair. “If that’s really what you think, Madara, then you’re no more use for the village ..” he muttered, his hot breath caressing Madara’s face and the Uchiha’s smirk widened.

“Oh, but I know you’ll miss me ..” he answered, and he bit his lip as Hashirama’s fingers tore off some of his hair. The tension was hard to ignore and it wasn’t just from Hashirama’s state. No, there was something else, something that existed for so long and that they had both ignored. Madara wasn’t even fighting against the vines and it made Hashirama even more angry at his friend.

How could he do something like that ? How could he just stay so still, not even fight ? That was beyond his grasp and Hashirama really wanted to ask the other but .. something stronger was now controlling his body and he punched Madara again, in the belly this time, but it seemed the other was ready to fight now, and the Uchiha freed himself from the vines, taking advantage of Hashirama’s inability to think to kick him in the torso and make him step back.

Fighting against Hashirama always had been one of Madara’s hobbies. Maybe it was because he wanted to become stronger than the other and surpass him ? But he could always feel those strong feelings, running through his body as it happened. The excitement, how he enjoyed the pain the other was inflicting on his body, how he liked the bruises on his skin when it was over. Madara knew that Hashirama always holding back, but not this time. And if the small room was preventing them from actually using techniques, they could really use their whole strength against each other and, each time Madara was hit, his smile widened a little more, while Hashirama was feeling more and more lost in the chaos of his mind.

He couldn’t believe what was happening. Because of some stupid meeting he lost his best friend ? Maybe he shouldn’t have come, maybe he should have let it go and forgot about the whole thing but Madara’s behavior and what he had said had been too much. He couldn’t let his friend talk like that, he couldn’t let him crush their dream so easily ! It was painful, oh so painful, to see Madara walk away from him, to see the other male change so much when he had been just like him back then when they were children. How could it happen ?

But there was something else, and Hashirama wasn’t able to ignore it this time. He felt it each time they ever fought, even during trainings. A tension between them and oh, he wanted the other. He wanted him painfully and he didn’t know if he’d be able to resist this time.

So that was Hashirama’s darkest side ? Madara was wondering, while blocking the other’s blows. It was .. It really was exciting to see such a man, always kind and mild and full of restraint, actually go nuts and forget everything else. He hadn’t even doubted his words about the village and if he hadn’t been so ecstatic, Madara would have asked himself if Hashirama really had so little trust in him ..

But it wasn’t today’s subject and god, the Senju wasn’t playing around. His hits were powerful and precise and Madara already knew his body was going to be sore tomorrow. But was it all Hashirama was capable of ? Only kick him to death ? The thought made him stop fighting and in a fraction of second, he found himself on the ground on his back, with Hashirama pinning his wrists against the broken table.

The Senju looked like a mess, really. Sweating, his hair sticking on his face, bloodshot eyes and bleeding nose. His shirt had been torn off, and Madara could see a cut on his abs, chest quickly moving up and down as his breathing was terrible irregular. Now, what was the other going to do .. ? he thought and the answer followed quickly.

Hashirama leant toward him, crashing their lips together but Madara didn’t let him. Instead he bit Hashirama’s lip, hard, and the Senju whined, pulling back, blood dripping and staining Madara’s face.

For a couple of seconds, they looked at each other’s face, wondering what should come next. Madara was a bit surprised by Hashirama’s reaction, the kiss came out of nowhere and he really wondered if it really was what the Senju wanted but as Hashirama moved again, rolling him on his belly but still forcefully pining him on the ground, he laughed.

“Is it what you really want, Hashi … ?” he teased, rubbing his ass against Hashirama’s hips as the other was trying not to show how much he liked it by pushing down on his lower back. This wasn’t part of his plan to let the other take him, to let Hashirama dominate him but .. Hell, he wasn’t going to stop Hashirama. If he really wanted to see the other’s guts, he’d let him do anything he wanted, even that. And he’d be lying if he said he never thought about it. Madara too was always a little turned on by their fighting.

Still, Madara tried to make the other let go of his hands. Oh, how exciting it was, to have the other pinning him, but there was no fun if there was no fighting and Hashirama in response grabbed his hair, forcing his head down against the broken table, making Madara see stars because of how violent it was.

Then, using thorny vines to keep the other still to free his hands, the Senju pushed down his pants. His erection was already rock hard because of the fight, because of all the feelings raging inside his mind, and Madara’s look, above his shoulder, that teasing glance, made him shiver. He was provoking him, he was daring him to do it, to actually succumb to his most basic instincts and Hashirama let go of his morals.

Tearing off Madara’s pants, the Senju finally could have a good look at that ass he had been ogling for so long without ever being able to touch it, and he leant forward, using his hands to spread the other’s ass cheeks, pressing his tongue against Madara’s entrance, making the other uncomfortably struggle against the vines.

It was a foreign sensation for Madara to be taken care of like that. He didn’t even know why, but it felt good and, pushing against the vines with his knees, he arched his back, allowing the other to go deeper and deeper.

He didn’t care if he was bleeding from the thorns against his fragile skin, if the tatamis were going to be stained for life, even if someone was to see them. This was his moment, this was probably the only chance he had to see Hashirama’s guts, to see what he had been hiding all this time. Oh, he could be so violent, so terrible, just like him, and it was making his heart pound inside his chest and his blood rush through his veins and people would never know. Nobody but him would ever know what Hashirama was really made of.

The real Hashirama was his.

“Come on, Hashi ..” Madara breathed out, as the other’s spit was running down his ass to his cock. “Don’t you think you waited long enough already .. ?” he whispered, and the vines made him move and he tried to free himself just for the show.

Soon enough, Hashirama reacted by transforming those weak vines into actual wood, strong and thick enough to control him and before he could tease the Senju again, a sudden pain made him groan. That too was thick and he bit his lip until he drew blood. At least, the saliva helped a bit and as Hashirama started to move, holding onto his hips, Madara closed his eyes.

That was .. painful. So painful, but Madara loved it. He loved to feel the other pound into him, senseless, without even asking him how he felt. He loved to see Hashirama finally let his urges take over and oh, Madara wanted more and it came.

Weighing on his back, Hashirama bit his shoulder again and one hand came to grab his throat, preventing him from breathing properly. The lack of oxygen was making him feel dizzy, and he was pretty sure his neck was going to become really bruised because of how tight Hashirama’s grip on him was, but he didn’t fight back. He gasped and gasped for air, but his nerves and his whole body seemed so much more alive like that, so much more sensitive.

Hashirama controlling him was more than he ever imagined while making up his plan. The Senju always seemed so submissive, so .. easy-going when he really wasn’t, he had proof now. Tonight, in that precise moment, Hashirama was controlling his life and it made Madara laugh. Well, he coughed weakly, to be more precise, as his lungs were empty and he couldn’t breathe in, but he didn’t even care. All he wanted was to live this moment, no matter the outcome of the night.

The Senju seemed to grow weak as he moaned, calling out for his friend and Madara shivered, helping the other by moving his ass toward him. Hashirama was letting him breath now and his throat was burning but it seemed Hashirama wasn’t done yet, as a arm wrapped around Madara’s chest, his nails digging hard in his flesh. With his other arm, the Senju was making sure Madara wasn’t going to talk, forcing fingers inside his mouth and Madara was sucking on them, amused by his friend. Even now he seemed so .. touchy. Would he stop if he found the weakest spot ? Would he sulk ?

Madara laughed as he thought of the perfect words, but he really didn’t want Hashirama to stop. Oh, he could tease him about the sounds he was making, sounding like some kind of animal in heat, or maybe the fact that he wasn’t even hard, that he needed more than that, but he didn’t. Madara wanted to go through the whole thing and not to be stopped in the middle of it. That was his plan and he wasn’t going to spoil his pleasure.

The Uchiha groaned as he felt blood running down his thighs. Oh, it was going to need time to properly heal, and his body was going to be sore for a couple of days but it would be worth it. It was what he hoped would happen. Not the sex, no, he had no idea Hashirama was going to do something like that, but the violence, the fighting, the mokuton. He knew his friend like nobody else, and when someone as passionate as Hashirama was in pain, who knew what could happen ? Even he hadn’t been able to predict all of this night’s events.

Hashirama moaned again, muffling his noises into Madara’s neck and he collapsed on his side, breathing hard and looking at the Uchiha with half-closed eyes. He was trembling from the pleasure, but from the pain too as Madara noticed that the other’s skin already started to form bruises because of the fight they had had before. But it seemed Hashirama lacked endurance, as he closed his eyes and fainted.

Disappointed, the Uchiha broke free from the weakened branches around his limbs and sat up, wincing a bit because of the pain in his lower back.

So that was what Hashirama really was made off. It was kind of scary to see such a gentle and kind mind becoming a heartless beast because of some well-chosen words and the Uchiha wondered if he could really trust such a man. Okay, he was the one who lied, about the village and the real feelings he had toward it; Madara was proud of it, and really wanted their dream to live on but .. But that man lying beside him was even worse than him. And the mask he was wearing all day long was able to fool the entire world. In a way, Madara admired him.

Glancing at his friend, Madara sighed. He wasn’t going to let the other sleep in in the middle of the house, so he stood up and pulled Hashirama to his room, placed him on his futon and laid down beside him, wondering what the next step in his plan should be. Because he wasn’t going to stop here. Now that he’d seen Hashirama’s darkest side, he’d use it to his advantage, to get what he wanted and Hashirama really wasn’t going to run away from him. He’d make sure of it.

The next morning, Hashirama was feeling .. cranky. He was a little confused, about where he was, about why his body was so sore, but as he pushed his sleepiness away, as he tried to concentrate, he opened his eyes wide.

It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be possible. His memories were .. so vivid, yet so .. No, that didn’t happen. It was just a bad dream and he could go back to sleep, right ? There was nothing to worry about. Just a dream.

But, he felt something move behind his back, and he knew it was over. Because he knew to whom this chakra belonged, and he knew that his memories were true. The images flashing in his mind were real and he would never be able to forget them.

Hashirama was feeling really ashamed of himself. All his life, he tried to always appear as a kind man, a good man, someone people could rely on. He knew it was the hardest path for a clan leader in such a context. And he worked twice as hard to make people trust him, and not feel like he was hiding something behind his mask. As a boy who grew up in times of war, losing family, friends, people he deeply cared about, the urge of violence had been really pushing and sometimes, all he wanted, all he needed was to snap and cry and fight until he couldn’t move anymore. To get rid of all the chakra burning his veins and become harmless for the people around him.

He had been able to control it. Until last night it seemed, and he was feeling like he lost something. As if his actions had changed him and he couldn’t help but wonder if people were going to notice. If they’d be able to tell now that he wasn’t the man he wanted to appear as ..

But he couldn’t lie. He was relieved. Just like when he was a boy, he had been able to let it go then. To let the tension disappear from his mind, from his body and it was thanks to Madara. He didn’t dare yet to look at him, because he was scared of what state he could have put Madara in but for that, he loved his friend. Well, to him Madara always had been more than a friend and after what they did .. They had sex, didn’t they .. ? It meant something to him .. After all, his feelings for Madara always were so passionate ..

Hashirama smiled softly, as he imagined what Madara’s reaction would be if he kissed him now. Madara didn’t let him last night, his lip was still hurting from this bite but maybe it would be different today ? He hoped so.

However, as he closed his eyes again, as he tried to remember what lead them to those events, Hashirama frowned. Madara words were resonating in his mind and he couldn’t believe them. Now he was calm again, he couldn’t think that Madara hated the village so much. No, that wasn’t true. Madara couldn’t hate the village after he named it. Madara loved it, he believed in their dream so why would he say something like that ? Why would he ..

Hashirama’s mouth parted as he grasped Madara’s goal. It was obvious, wasn’t it, and he had been so blind .. His words, the teasing .. He didn’t even fight back much when they fought and he knew Madara would never submit so easily. He didn’t even try to push him away when he ..

“Fucking Uchiha ..” Hashirama growled; he was feeling used now. Madara wanted him to snap, he wanted to be a witness to the darkness, inside his heart and hell, he got served, that, Hashirama couldn’t deny. But for what purpose ? Why would Madara want to see this ? Why would he want him to just become a monster .. ? If he wanted to fight, he could have just asked. And it was the same for the sex, Hashirama would have gladly indulged and he would have made it enjoyable for the two of them .. So what .. ?

But, and it made him sick to think so, Madara always was curious, about everything. And his curiosity would be the perfect motive for his acts. After all, he was the one who asked him to kill himself or kill his brother, just to see his guts ..

Madara was looking at him, Hashirama knew. He could feel his heavy gaze on the back of his neck and he really had to face the man, to ask him why he did something like that. From the state of his body, it had been even more violent than his blurry memories were showing and he was afraid of Madara’s state. He had been dominating the fight and the rest and beat him down and fucked him hard and he was pretty sure Madara was going to look like he fought an entire clan for at least a week.

But, he had to be courageous. Madara saw the worst in him last night, he had nothing to hide anymore and it could become the beginning of the next stage of their relationship. Hashirama really hoped it could help them .. well, become more than friends ..

That gave him the courage to turn on his back and glance at Madara, and just like he had imagined, the other was in a worse condition than him and Hashirama felt bad about it. But really, what bothered him the most was the bruise on his neck. Well, it wasn’t even a bruise anymore because of how dark it was and Hashirama noticed the shape of his fingers printed onto Madara’s skin and .. Had he really been so forceful with the other .. ? It also seemed that Madara’s body was just as sore as his, since he didn’t seem to want to move but he didn’t need to, did he ?

Smiling softly, Hashirama tried to think of something he could say. He wanted to apologize, to tell the other how sorry he was, even if Madara probably wanted it to happen. If only he could have been a little more restrained to have a certain control over his actions .. But it was in the past now and they couldn’t change it, could they ?

Finding words was hard, as confusion took over his mind and he sighed, looking away from the other male. And in the end, actions speak louder than words, he thought and Hashirama leant toward the other, ready to kiss him but Madara moved away from him and snorted, before laughing heartily as he looked at the Senju with those cruel eyes of his.

I’ve seen you. All of you, they were saying and Hashirama felt his throat constrict. Madara wasn’t going to let the other put on his mask again, not after what he had seen last night and the Senju seemed to understand the idea, because, painfully, he stood up, trying to ignore the pain and the gaze on his body, he dressed himself, turning his back to Madara and was ready to step out of the room but it wasn’t over yet. Oh no, this game was just starting, and Madara wanted to play again and again.

“Until next time ..” he whispered in a hoarse voice and Hashirama felt his cheeks burn, from the anger or the need, he didn’t know anymore. But soon he’d be back to his normal life, erasing those memories from his brain.

Until next time.


End file.
